I Ate The Okra - A Wordgirl Fanfic
by guesswhofrance2
Summary: Becky Botsford's best friend, Violet, has eaten the okra and died. This story documents the events directly following Violet's funeral.


The day of Violet's funeral was dark and stormy. I guess in the grand scheme of things this actually doesn't mean much of anything but like the Energy Monster wasn't out and the Butcher's meats were kinda soggy so yeah. Anyway so Becky and Scoops were just chillin at the funeral.

"What killed Violet?" Todd Scoops Ming, aspiring journalist, asked curiously, pulling out his notepad.

"She ate the okra," replied Becky enthusiastically.

"DA FUCK?" screamed Scoops.

"What do you mean, DA FUCK?" Becky yelled suddenly, tears in her eyes.

"I MEAN DA FUCK!" Scoops screamed back.

Although Becky was angry and stuff she decided to stop fighting and make out by the snack table. [author's note: sorry] Becky wasn't actually sad about Violet's death, because now she Got Her Man. It was all cool in the end and Violet was nice so like she wouldn't mind?

Anyways so the funeral ended or whatever. So everybody went home all sad-like I guess. Becky was just hanging out at Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy's basement playing Mariokart 6.

"Did you hear what happened to Violet?" Becky asked, shoving her Waluigi into a piranha.

"Lol no" Chuck ate some mustard.

"She died, she ate the okra."

"DA FUCK?"

"HELL YES. DA FUCK." Becky wailed at the top of her lungs.

" ?" Chuck screamed louder, his car driving off Mushroom Gorge

"BITCH HAD IT COMING TO HER" as Becky finished the race triumphantly, winning first place and kicking Chuck's ass.

"HEY HOW DArE yOU BEAT ME" Chuck shouted all of a sudden, throwing his Wii Remote onto the basement floor.

"CHUUUUUCK!" Yelled his mom from upstairs. "DID YOU DO THE DISHES?!'

"No MAWWW" Chuck replied.

Becky punched him. She dabbed and left.

Later that night, Becky got on a plane to Guess Who, France. It was a small town in the countryside of France housing many odd-looking humans and animals.

Upon arriving she was greeted by Flash's subtle farting noises and Louie's serenade of weasel-screeches.

"Where is your leader?" Asked Becky, removing a sandwich from her fanny pack.

"Babs?" Whispered Cleo the cat.

"Yeah, stupid, Babs, don't be a fucking idiot omg" Becky retorted.

"Babs is in his cloud, feeding on small children," Belle answered.

"It's best not to disturb him" Rocko added.

"BULLSHIT!" Becky shrieked. "I CAME ALL THIS WAY TO FUCKING GUESS WHO FRANCE TO TELL BABS THAT VIOLET FUCKING ATE THE FUCKING OKRA AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT BABS IS NOT TO BE DISTURBED? GET OUT OF MY WAY CREATURES"

"DA FUCK?" Yelled Rocko.

"Shut UP Babs will hear you!"

Babs suddenly emerged, fur matted to his sickly body as his withered form and bloodshot eyes peeked through layer after layer of disgusting slimy hair. He was decrepit and clearly lacking some vitamins if ya know what I'm saying. Becky could hear its limbs creaking as it made his way towards her.

"DA FUCK IS THAT?" Becky screamed, horrified at the creature that lay before her.

A loud farting noise emanated from the thing's core, and some words were just barely recognizable: "It's me, Babs, motherfucker"

Becky bowed before it.

"That's more like it!" Babs farted in reply.

"He nasty" Becky frowned.

"Ikr." Rocko shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, he's immune to the okra."

Suddenly the heavens up above opened and Hermes emerged on wings of okra, flapping like a bird as he descended to the flat plains of Guess Who. "Whom hath called upon me?'

"DA FUCK?" everyone shouted in unison.

"It is I Hermes. I was sent by Mother Board. The hacker would be here too but he stopped at McDonalds like 20 minutes ago and ordered every single option on the menu and is now suffering from a severe case of diarrhea," Hermes replied nonchalantly.

"Me too," Babs empathized, as a steady stream of excrement leaked from his ass.

"Das NASTY bitch" Becky snapped. "Why the fuck did I come here?"

"Yo sorry bout ur friend" Hermes said suddenly turning towards the grammar girl.

"Lol it's ok me and scoops are together now so yeah" Becky smiled.

"Oh cool" Babs said, nodding.

"Fuck off!" Becky yelled, running away to hop inside JAy Jay the jet plane. "Bring me home you bastard!"

"I can't!" Jay Jay cried. He began to die. "I ate the okra!"

Becky screamed as okra sprouted up all around her and the stinky sounds of Babs all around filled her ears.

"DAAAA FUUUUCK"

Suddenly the Elmo's theme song started to play throughout Guess Who France, as it sometimes randomly does.

Becky yelped out of fear. She called out to the heavens, "SAVE ME"

LaLa the teletubbie appeared before her.

"I will save you!" Lala proclaimed.

All of a sudden she summoned Thomas the Tank Engine, who flew in from the clouds at 3,000,000,000 miles per hour and put Becky out of misery. He also obliterated the entirety of Guess Who France except for Babs I guess cause Babs is immune to dat shit.

Becky arrived in the afterlife and was greeted kindly by Violet and Zeus.

Zeus looked up from picking at his nails, a bored expression on his face. "Did you eat the okra too, bitch?" he asked.

"Ugh no" Becky snapped.

Zeus began to laugh. "Damn" he said "The okra will bring about the annihilation of all mankind, I am sure of it. Someday. That day is not today."

'Not Today' by BTS began playing over loudspeakers, replacing that Elmo shit.

"Ah, well," Becky sighed, sitting down and eating her fanny pack forlornly, "At least when Scoops kicks the bucket we'll be reunited."

"Hear dat sister" Zeus high fived her and they all made a thumbs-up at the camera.

The End!

[author's note: after reading this fanfiction, side effects may include: post-traumatic stress disorder, depression, night terrors, paranoia, severe fear of decrepit rabbits, childhood-television-induced trauma, carbohydrate-related diarrhea, headaches, migraines, chest pains, soreness, muscle fatigue, insomnia, inability to feel emotions, and the rapid loss of brain cells. Call your doctor if any of these symptoms occur. We are not responsible for any health issues that may arise after the reading of this story. Any legal claims we may face are to be redirected to our lawyer, the stately C. Thomas Howell. He did go to Harvard or something. Thank you.]


End file.
